EP25
Episode 25 is the 11th episode of the second season of Offspring. It aired on the 6th of July 2011 on the Channel 10 Network. Synopsis The episode starts with Nina and Jimmy going to a bakery to fetch croissants for a family breakfast. While Jimmy entertains the bakery worker Nina heads over to the family breakfast at Geraldine's house. Billy and Mick act lovingly towards each other while keeping their engagement a secret. The family confused about Billie's elatedness and they finally reveal to the family that they're engaged. Nina battles with Patrick’s secret as she decides whether or not to confront him. As Nina questions the nurses about if Patrick was still at the hospital she discovers he never went to the hospital like he told her he was. Meanwhile Billie stakes out her new house as she sees a woman letting her dog excrete on her footpath. Angry, Billie gets into a catfight with her and ends up ripping her clothes. During a lunch break Nina nonchalantly discusses with Cherie about her and Patrick and his secret. Back at work Nina talks to Patrick trying to explain that she understands why he told Billie about his stillborn son. Nina reassures Patrick that he can talk to her about anything and that she likes it when he does confide in her. Jimmy while working on a very important landscaping project breaks a pipe which leads to the owner's beloved koi fish pond draining, Jimmy decides to fill up the tank with ordinary water and tries to cover up what he did, due to the fact that Mick and Billie had so much riding on this. Nina and Patrick talk in a park about his son to try and repair their relationship. He then continues to talk about how this lead to his morphine addiction. Nina asks Jimmy back at the apartment about why a bird and the bakery girl were in her apartment. Mick and Jimmy arrive back at the job and discover much to the family’s sadness that the koi fish had died.Jimmy then reaches the conclusion that he was he reason the fish died as they needed treated water and not just ordinary tap water. At work Nina discovers that her and Patricks talk only worsened the situation. Darcy receives a call from Jimmy as he asks Darcy how he could steal some Koi from a government building in order to try to get their job back. Nina goes to Patrick's apartment only wearing a jacket in order to re-kindle their spark. Billie and Mick confront the fact that they may have to give up their dream home due to the problem with work. However afterwards Patrick reveals to Nina that he knew that if he was to tell Nina she would pity him and that he thinks that would destroy their relationship. Saddened by this fact Nina leaves trying not to give in to the fact that Patrick was about to break up with her before she left. Darcy and Geraldine are in a hot tub together when they find out that Jimmy was arrested for breaking into government property Darcy and Geraldine decide that it's time they blame Jimmy and hold an intervention for him. They confront him about that he needs to get into the real world and that his gap year turned into a gap life. He retaliates saying he just wants to be happy in life and nothing more. Patrick and Martín discus Patrick's relationship over squash and Martín shows to him that he was wrong and that he needs to accept himself. Nina not knowing of Patrick’s revelation fears she screwed things up with him. Billie told Nina a childhood story and gave her some advice that helped her realise that they both need to show who they really are. Nina then calls Patrick and asks him to come over, after refusing Nina realises that he was already at the front door. Nina and Patrick reconcile. Meanwhile Mick comes up with a plan that he and Billie will live above the garage while they rent out the rest of the house. Nina receives an email from her long lost flame Chris Havel saying "Coming to Melbourne for Martin's book launch. Looking forward to seeing you. Chris." The episode ends with Nina appearing shocked and surprised and leaving with the last words "Oh Dear." Episode 11